


Midnight Hour

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Titles from Wilson Pickett's Song "In the Midnight Hour"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam receives a visitor in the midnight hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deannawol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannawol/gifts).



**Adam: I’m Gonna Wait Till the Midnight Hour**

 _Bang! Bang bang bang!_

Adam opened his eyes, blinking at the darkness of his bedroom. He thought he heard something—

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

He flicked his eyes at his digital clock. 12:46 AM. Seriously?

 _Bang! Bang!_

“What the fuck?” He growled, kicking off his sheets and rolling out of bed. Who the hell was coming to his house at this time of the night? If it was Brad drunk knocking on his door again, he was going to tie him up and leave him in the basement. He stomped out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the foyer. He unlocked the door and swung it open. “What—the hell? Kris, are you okay?”

He stared at Kris – a very naked, a very adorably sleep rumbled Kris – his new neighbor Kris Allen, stood outside his door, _naked naked naked_ – and wow, he was a very nice package, all lean muscles and smooth skin everywhere and…Adam did not look below the waist – who reached up with one hand, pushing against his chest so that Adam stumbled back into the foyer, falling against the wall.

“What—“

“Hmmm…nougats,” Kris murmured, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck and pressing his warm lips against Adam’s mouth for a firm, closed-mouth kiss.

Adam made a half delirious sound, his hands waving in the air, not knowing what to do with them as Kris’s warm and heavy body slid against his. He groaned, pulling out of the kiss. “Kris?”

“Woodland,” Kris said, rubbing his cock against Adam’s thigh. His very hard cock. Adam blinked hard, swallowing at the feel of this very pretty man humping him. “Jury room.”

“What?”

“Mmmmmm…ancestors,” Kris licked Adam’s neck and moaned against his damp skin. Adam made a squeaking sound, felt his body reacting to Kris pressing against him. It wasn’t like Adam _wanted_ him to stop. “Smores?” He rubbed faster. “Smores.” Kris growled and clung to Adam tightly, shoving his cock against Adam’s hip harder and harder, his rhythm steadily getting faster with every delicious hip thrust. “Smores! Smores! SMORES!”

“Shit,” Adam muttered, putting his hands gingerly on Kris’s hips, gently urging him off. That didn’t really stop Kris so he had to hold him back, using a little more strength, because _Kris was seriously going to dry hump him and come on him! Any second now! Seriously!_ What the hell – was he…sleepwalking? Adam stared at the unfocused look in Kris’s eyes, brown eyes nearly black because the pupils were blown. Oh God! Kris was trying to—to sleepwalk fuck him!

Adam was a lot of things but he wasn’t an asshole. He didn’t know much about how to help sleepwalkers. Something about not waking them up because it jarred their brain? It wasn’t like he could go look it up on Wikipedia when he had an armful of naked Kris trying to get off against his thigh!

Firmly, he placed his hands on Kris’s shoulders and whispered emphatically, “Kris. You have to go back to your house and go back to your bed. Okay?”

 _Please let that work, please please please let that work._

Kris let out a soft, wounded sound and then moved away from Adam. “Grotto?”

“Yeah, baby, I would _love_ to take you to my bed but I’m not going to take advantage of you. I’m sorry but you have to go home right the fuck now,” Adam said, clearly.

Kris whimpered but turned and walked out the opened front door, giving Adam a view of Kris’s gorgeous ass. His skin was so pale in the darkness, strong arms and back, a small waist that made Adam instantly envious, leading down to a pert and round ass, the kind that would fit perfectly in Adam’s hands and – he could _not_ go there! Adam scrambled off the wall and walked out the front door, following Kris to make sure that his new neighbor didn’t go to someone else’s house and—and throw himself at them. But Kris was walking right back to his house and Adam crossed their front yards to see Kris go inside. He sighed, shaking his head, the front door still wide open. _Seriously, what the hell?_

“Jesus,” Adam whispered, looking around his quiet neighborhood. No other lights were on and no one seemed to have witnessed Kris walking around naked, sleepwalking naked – why did these things happen to him – and banging on Adam’s door to have his way with him or something.

He ran a hand through his hair and walked to Kris’s front door. He peeked inside and saw some boxes stacked neatly against the walls, but didn’t see Kris anywhere. Feeling kind of creepy, he made sure to flip the lock on the inside doorknob and pulled the door closed quietly, testing the knob to make sure that it was locked. He hoped that Kris made it back to his bed and Adam quickly made his way back to his own house. He felt his heart thumping in his chest as he closed the door, leaning against it and panting hard.

His new neighbor, Kris Allen, was a songwriter and had moved into the house next door just two days ago. They were virtually strangers, though Adam hoped to be friends (and maybe more). He and Adam had exchanged the usual ‘welcome to the neighborhood’ and ‘hey, nice to meet you’ and ‘hope you get settled in easily.’ Adam found him very attractive and wanted to get to know him better – well, he was certainly getting to know Kris Allen _intimately_ better – and maybe invite him over for dinner or something.

“Fuck,” he whispered, palming his semi-hard cock under his loose pajama pants. Honestly, he wouldn’t have minded waking Kris up and taking him right up to his bedroom, putting him on his bed and giving him a very special welcome to the neighborhood blowjob. It was an interesting fantasy but Adam wasn’t a rapist and fucking someone who was unconscious wasn’t a turn on.

He locked his front door and took the stairs slowly back to his bedroom. He considered taking a very cold shower and tried to figure out what to say to Kris about the sleepwaking naked and kissing thing.

***

 **Kris: When My Love Begins to Shine**

His neighbor, Adam Lambert, was kind of creepy.

He was always looking at Kris through the window at the side of the house that kind of looked in at each other. Kris imagined that it was Adam’s kitchen/dining area, too, since that’s where Kris was whenever he looked up to see Adam peering in at him. Adam waved at him and smiled, which made Kris feel weird.

Why was he _always_ watching him? Kris had only been in the house for a week now and it would be his luck that he’d get the creepy neighbor.

His other neighbor was Megan, a single mom with a young son. She was sweet and friendly, coming over only once since he moved in to give him some brownies. He hoped Megan’s gaydar was working or it was going to be really awkward.

He tapped his pencil on his table, looking at the sheet music and the string of notes that he’d created. He looked up to see Adam at his window, _again_ , watching him. Again.

This really had to stop.

He dropped his pencil and stood up, walking to the patio door that led to his backyard. He walked slowly around the house to see Adam craning his neck around the corner, looking at him. He wasn’t even embarrassed to be caught staring, for goodness sake! Kris sighed and walked to the window, watching as Adam set down his coffee mug to slide open the window.

“Hey, uh, Adam,” Kris began, looking at him.

“Hi Kris! How’re you settling in?”

“It’s going fine,” he said, squinting up at Adam.

Adam nodded, grinning widely. Kris thought he was pretty great looking when he smiled. It sucked that he was kind of creepy, though. “So, did you come over to borrow some sugar? I don’t actually have real sugar because I’m on a no-real-sugar diet but I have lots of Splenda!”

“Um, no thanks, I don’t need any Splenda.” He attempted a smile and felt like a jerk, but it had to be said. He took a deep breath and using the nicest tone he had, he said, “I guess I just, uh, wanted to know why…why you were always watching me.”

Adam’s smile faltered and he winced. “Sorry. You’re probably creeped out, huh?”

“No—“ Kris drawled, shaking his head at him.

“I don’t mean to creep you out but…are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, puzzled. He reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. “It’s just that—I don’t…I mean, don’t get me wrong, these houses were built kind of funny, what with the windows facing into each other and stuff but…”

He really didn’t know a polite way to say ‘quit staring at me, dude.’

Adam chuckled, leaning against the window sill. “I guess you think I’m staring at you too much or something.”

“Yeah, kind of.”

“It’s just that…” he paused and looked at Kris. “I was worried.”

“Worried?”

“About you, yeah,” Adam said, nodding his head slowly.

“Why would you be worried about me?” He said, curiously.

“Hey, stay right there. I’m going to come outside – or, do you want to come over? I have coffee and sugar-free muffins. Megan made them for me yesterday and she used Splenda because she knows about my no-real-sugar diet.”

“Well…”

“We can sit on my deck? I promise I’m not a stalker or anything.” Adam looked at Kris for a moment. “You can say no if you’re busy or if you just don’t want to, it’s okay.”

He looked disappointed, though. Kris met his blue eyes and didn’t sense anything weird. Adam was actually a nice guy, not to mention very easy to look at. He was tall and had thick black hair, pretty blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile. They looked at each other for a long moment as Kris tried to figure out what he was about and Kris let out a deep breath and nodded. “All right. Cool. Thanks, man, I’d love a cup of coffee.”

“Great! Meet you out back!” Adam said, his wide smile making his face light up. He pushed the window down and disappearing into the rest of the room.

Kris grinned to himself as he walked around Adam’s house – they didn’t have a fence or anything – and walked up the three steps to the nicely built deck. He looked out at Adam’s backyard, admiring how he had beautiful plants and trees and flowers. It was so peaceful looking and the colors were so bright and cheerful. Kris looked at his own lame backyard and decided to do something to make sure that his backyard was just as nice – maybe put in a swimming pool when he had some more money.

Adam came out carrying a tray, smiling at Kris. “I’m so glad you came over. I’ve been wanting to talk to you and be neighborly and stuff. Come on, have a seat. Here, I brought cups and plates and everything.”

“Thanks,” Kris said, sitting down on one of the deck chairs, watching as Adam put two plates of muffins and two large mugs of coffee on the deck table. He had a small thing of milk and Splenda on the tray.

“Go on, help yourself. Here’s a spoon,” Adam said, sitting down beside Kris. “So where are you from? I love the accent.”

Kris grinned. “Arkansas.”

“I love the South!”

He chuckled, pulling a small piece of the blueberry muffin and putting it in his mouth. He glanced at Adam to see him watching him. “Me, too.”

“Are you settling in okay? Do you need anything? I know a lot of contractors and people who can fix stuff if you need any help around the house.”

“I can do a lot of fixing myself,” he said, somewhat proudly.

“Okay,” Adam said, nodding. “So. Um. You’re a songwriter…”

“Yeah.”

“It sounds exciting.”

Kris smiled, shaking his head. “Long days of total music block or just really stupid lyrics…it’s not that exciting.” He sat back in the chair and looked at Adam. “What do you do?”

“I’m an actor-slash-singer-slash-musician-slash-writer-slash-coffee guru-slash-part-time college student,” he said, laughing deeply. “Basically, your typical WeHo club kid.”

“That’s a pretty impressive list,” he murmured, chuckling.

“It keeps me out of trouble,” he said, lightly. “How’s the muffin?”

“Delicious. Megan is too good to us.”

“Well. Kris.” Adam cleared his throat. “I, uh, do you remember what happened a few nights ago?”

Kris stirred in the milk and opened four packets of Splenda into his coffee. He looked up at Adam, shrugging. “No? Did something happen in the neighborhood?”

Adam was quiet for a long moment, just watching Kris. Really, this ‘watching’ was so weird.

“You—you came over to my house…after midnight. Do you remember that?”

Kris made a face. “What?”

“I think you sleepwalk, Kris,” he said, softly. “Have you ever been tested for sleeping disorders?”

“Of course not,” he said, rolling his eyes. Was this guy making stuff up?

Adam sighed. “I’m not making this up.” Kris froze; did he read minds? “You came over past midnight, banged on my door, and you—uh…you weren’t wearing any clothes.”

Kris dropped his spoon into his mug and sat back, turning his head to stare at Adam. He bit his lip and took a deep breath. There was no way that Adam could know that Kris woke up naked – he had a habit of kicking off his clothes in the middle of the night. None of their bedroom windows faced each other; Kris’s looked out to the backyard and his curtains were closed. And he really didn’t think Adam was any kind of Peeping Tom. Kris pressed his hands over his eyes and let out a groan.

“Oh no. I’m sorry. I can’t believe I did that.” Well, that explained why Adam was looking at him all the time. He probably thought _Kris_ was the weird creeper.

“You seriously don’t know that you sleepwalk?”

Kris shook his head, swallowing thickly. “No.”

“Maybe it’s just the stress of the move? I mean, it could happen to anyone,” Adam said, kindly.

He felt his face heat up and he dropped his hands, staring at his coffee mug. “I’m really embarrassed. Please don’t think I’m some weird, naked sleepwalking—“

“It’s okay,” Adam said, softly. He tapped his spoon on the edge of his mug. “Um. There’s another thing.”

Kris cringed as he looked up and met his eyes. He could see that Adam was turning red, too. He made a face and nodded at him to continue.

“You…you kind of kissed me.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh my Lord,” Kris said, putting both of his hands over his face. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I swear, I don’t do this. I don’t do it on purpose. I mean, I’m sorry for—for attacking you and—“

“It’s okay. Seriously, Kris, it’s – nothing bad happened. You said a couple of funny things and you kissed me and went back to your house,” Adam said, chuckling nervously. He cleared his throat again. “But you might want to be careful because you left your front door open. I locked and closed it for you. But…yeah…”

Kris was mortified. He wanted to thank Adam for the coffee and the talk and run back to his house, nail all the doors shut, and just never sleep again. They sat there in an embarrassed silence – he could tell that Adam was just as embarrassed as he was – and Kris felt his ears heat up.

And then –

Oh my Lord, he forced himself on Adam!

He glanced at Adam quickly and then looked back at his coffee mug. He – he _forced_ himself on Adam and…and…

Kris couldn’t breathe. He grabbed the chair armrests and panted loudly. He started wheezing and his hearing dulled to the sound of blood rushing into his head. He thought he heard Adam calling his name, the chair being moved and Adam grabbing his shoulders and bending him over.

Oh my Lord…oh my Lord!

“Kris! Kris, breathe slowly! Come on, you have to calm down!”

Kris opened his mouth and gulped down air into his tight lungs, his whole body feeling like it was going to fall to the ground. He coughed and groaned, grabbing at his knees, trying to breathe through his mouth.

“Here! Breathe into this!” Adam placed a paper bag against his face and Kris made some kind of noise, panting into the bag. He could hear the paper crinkle and expand; he closed his eyes, breathing a little easier now.

He felt a large, warm hand on his back, rubbing in soothing circles. Kris inhaled through his nose and puffed out through his mouth. He pulled the bag away and sat up, breathing better, but he could feel his heart racing in his chest.

“Are you okay?” Adam said, softly.

He turned to see Adam kneeling by his chair, a hand rubbing his back, the other on his knee. “Sorry,” he eked out, frowning slightly.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Adam said, stroking the back of his head and rubbing the back of his neck. It surprised him how good it felt. “You really scared the crap out of me just now. I don’t want you to panic like that again. I mean—you know?”

Kris nodded, even though he had no idea what Adam meant. He was beyond trying to protest anything and would agree with Adam on whatever he wanted. “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” he murmured, his voice getting back to that musical sound. “I just wanted you to know. I wouldn’t have said anything but I was just worried about you leaving your door open like that. I mean, this is a really safe neighborhood but you never know. A stray cat could move in or something.”

Kris grinned slightly and looked into friendly blue eyes. “Thanks. I mean that.”

“You’re welcome,” he said, rubbing Kris’s back again. He stood up and sat back down in his chair and Kris missed Adam’s hands on him. “So…not exactly the, um, welcome to the neighborhood party I wanted to have. I mean, I wanted to have you over for dinner and watch TV or, you know, just hang out.”

Kris looked at him. “You—you want to hang out with me?”

“Yeah! The guy who lived in your house before you was kind of a shut in and he wasn’t really social. Megan and I got to be really good friends because there was nothing we could do to draw him out – and we tried everything,” he said, chuckling. “We were hoping that someone in our age group would move in after he sold the place. You’re _way_ more fun.”

Kris groaned, laughing softly. “I can’t even imagine what would’ve happened if I went to Megan’s house instead – or someone else’s house.”

“Well, Megan probably would’ve laughed her ass off. She’s got a great sense of humor and she would’ve given you a good kick in the balls,” Adam said, laughing loudly. Kris rolled his eyes and shook his head. “And most of our other neighbors are pretty cool. They would’ve figured out you were sleepwalking. You’d be the infamous naked sleepwalker. We’d probably write about you in the newsletter.”

“Oh my Lord,” Kris said, groaning. “Please don’t.”

“So, you okay now?” Adam said, his tone hopeful. “We’re okay?”

Kris met his eyes and smiled. “Yeah. I mean, if you’re okay with what happened and, you know, I’m still sorry about that. I really will try not to do it again.”

Adam smiled. “Well, uh, I didn’t want to take advantage but…if you ever, um, want to kiss me when you’re awake, I wouldn’t say no.”

Kris blushed, picking up his coffee mug and taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee.

***

 **Adam: My Love Comes Tumbling Down**

He thought the window of opportunity came and went. After three months of non-stop hanging out, Adam loved Kris like a best friend – and maybe was a little _in love_ with him as well. But Adam wasn’t sure if Kris wants more than his friendship and Adam doesn’t want to make things awkward between them and ruining this great relationship that they have.

 _Knock. Knock, knock, knock._

Adam opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He felt a zing of thrill in his stomach, wondering if that was Kris was sleepwalking again. He hadn’t since that one time and Adam could admit that there were nights where he wished Kris would’ve knocked on his door. He checked his clock and it was almost 1:00 AM.

 _Knock. Knock._

He got out of bed and walked downstairs to his front door. He opened it slowly and saw Kris standing on his front porch, naked.

“Kris?”

Kris moved forward and wrapped his arms around Adam, pressing against him. Adam closed his eyes and sighed, hugging him close and just – let himself enjoy this.

“Kris, honey, you have to go back,” he whispered against Kris’s hair.

“Bourbon lake,” Kris murmured, nuzzling his neck.

“Oh Jesus.” Adam clutched him, taking a few steps back into his house, leaning against the wall. He was weak; he loved how affectionate Kris was like this, warm and pliant and gorgeous.

Kris kissed him, soft lips and tentative tongue. Adam whimpered and sucked on his tongue, pulling him closer. He tasted like mint and like Kris, clever little tongue slipping into Adam’s mouth and sliding against his teeth.

“Mmmm…marmosets?”

Adam chuckled and tightened his arms around Kris for a moment. He tugged Kris further into his house, walking him towards the sectional in the living room. “Come on, baby, let’s go to sleep here.”

“Okay,” Kris murmured, sinking on the sectional and curling on his side. Adam smiled as he reached for the soft flannel throw blanket, covering Kris with it and tucking him in.

“Sleep, baby,” he said, stroking his hand over Kris’s head, watching him for a long moment.

With a sigh, Adam walked out of his house to make sure that Kris’s front door was closed. He was surprised to see that everything was locked up tight. He walked around the house and saw the curtains billowing out through his back patio doors. He pushed the curtains in and closed the door carefully.

When he walked back into his house, he went to check on Kris again and found him curled up with the blanket, his face soft and young. Adam felt real warmth for him, a deep sense of fondness and love, and he bent over to give Kris a soft kiss on his cheek. Kris made a silly little noise, snuggling into the blanket before settling back into sleep.

***

Adam woke up to the feel of someone wrapped around him. He jerked awake and was stunned to find Kris in bed with him, naked, arms and legs holding him. Adam didn’t dare move. He tried to slip out of Kris’s grasp but stopped immediately when Kris made a complaining noise, his arms and legs tightening. He held his breath, turning his head on the pillow to look at Kris.

Kris was awake, his eyes opened and clear, looking up at him.

“Uh. Kris?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you awake?”

Kris snorted. “Yup. You snore.”

“You—you’re in my bed.”

Kris nodded slowly and lifted his head, pressing a quick kiss on Adam’s mouth. Adam just stared at him, wondering what the hell was going on.

“I thought I might try that while I was awake,” Kris said, shyly.

“Uhhhhh…”

“I’ve been hoping that you’d ask me out, but you never did, but you kept looking at me all the time and sending me all kinds of signals and I waited for you to make a move but you…”

“You weren’t sleepwalking last night, were you?”

Kris gave a one-shouldered shrug, his cheeks flushing a deep pink. “I figured that if you didn’t really want to, you know, that we could both write it off as me sleepwalking again.”

“You closed your front door,” Adam said, shaking his head. “You didn’t close your door before.”

“You kissed me back.”

Adam sighed. “I didn’t want to ruin our friendship if you didn’t want to go out with me.”

Kris wiggled closer and Adam closed his eyes, feeling Kris’s cock against his thigh. “I think we should date.”

“Yeah?” Adam said, turning to look into his eyes.

“Well, sure,” he said, grinning crookedly. “You’ve already seen me naked. Twice.”

“Mmmmm…”

“And you never took advantage of me, even when you had a free pass,” Kris murmured, his fingers stroking down Adam’s neck. “Thanks for that.”

“Trust me, I wanted to,” he admitted, throatily. “I wanted to do a lot of dirty, nasty things to you.”

Kris laughed, hiding his face against Adam’s shoulder. “Well, maybe not before the first date but I’m okay with that.”

“Really? I mean, I’m not dreaming, right?”

Kris kissed him again, pulling Adam’s arm so that he turned on his side, facing Kris and putting his arms around him, holding him close. “Not dreaming.”

Adam smiled, meeting his eyes. Kris was still shy, but he was smiling back. “I’m so glad that you faked sleepwalking.”

“Naked, too.”

He laughed softly, stroking his hand over Kris’s hip. “Yeah.” He slid his hand lower, curving around Kris’s ass, stroking him gently. “I’ve wanted to do that ever since you moved in next door.”

“What else did you want to do?” He said, coyly.

“I thought you didn’t want to do naughty things before the first date.”

Kris laughed, tucking his leg between Adam’s thighs and drawing it up so that his thigh was pressed against Adam’s hard cock. “Well, maybe I’ll make an exception for you.”

Adam grinned, hotly, and pushed Kris on his back, moving over him. He watched as Kris laughed, the sound joyful and easy. “Ohhhh, baby, the things I’m going to do to you.”

 

The End.


End file.
